Rem Dolor
Rem Dolor is a swoop racer turned Corellian Security lieutenant and mechanic, turned Black Imperium Admiral. Light-hearted and free-spirited, she enjoys a good drink of warm Jawa Juice, fast vehicles, and flirting with other women. She also spends a great deal of time in hospitals, having a unique knack for getting seriously wounded, all the time. Background Family Rem was born to a poor family in the slums of Corsica on Corellia. Her father made a living as a swoop mechanic, so the girl was splashing in engine grease and playing in a cockpit before she could even walk. She doesn't share much about her family life other than she run away from home in her early teens, looking for adventure, fame, and fortune. Financial statements released after her detainment show that most of her racing winnings went to the purchase of property on Corsica and its maintenance. While she worked for CorSec, she relocated her family to Coronet, even letting her brother live with her. This proved to be troublesome, when the boy was nearly kidnapped by the bounty hunter after Rem, but has since been taken into CorSec custody and hidden away. Children Rem has two adopted children, orphans from Ord Mantell: Delhefqux (Del), a mute girl of three, and Bou, a rowdy seven-year-old boy. She is also the mother of Liam L'hnnar. Racing At 14, the girl started racing on Corellia, usually in small races, on borrowed swoops. Her first year wasn't especially successful, and she returned home a few years later, under pretenses of helping her mother raise a baby brother and working with her father. At 19, she left again, this time, with newfound resolve, the girl hit the racing circuits hard and fast, quickly gaining fame on the Outer Rim, where she spent most of her time. At 23, she had her own custom swoop, the Red Wind, and raced under the same name. Though she officially retired at 25, recent events have forced her to dust off her prized swoop and reenter the racing league, though, when pressed, she won't say exactly what she's racing for. Corellian Security At the top of her racing career, Rem was introduced to the Twi'lek, Phelan Kell, who, at the time, was Chief of Security of CorSec. He offered her a steady income on her home planet, which the woman accepted; perhaps the danger of racing wasn't worth it any more, or the pay was substantial enough. Despite being a lieutenant in CorSec, she spends most of her time on Coruscant, because martial law and war brought many citizens from Corellia and Ord Mantell to Coruscant's cities. For a short time, Rem served as the aide of the chancellor, but speculation of involvement with the Blacks (by both women) led both to resign. Since then, Rem's taken greater interest in her job in CorSec, especially around her hometown of Corsica. The terrorist attack in the slums had a profound effect on the woman, being one of the first on the scene. Some say she had a breakdown at the sight of the devastation and was not seen until her hearing on Alderaan. Black Empire Shortly after Phelan Kell was removed from his position in CorSec, he invited Rem to join him in working for a better cause, for change in the Galaxy. She accepted.. and was promptly put into a fighter and sent into battle over Merr Sonn at the start of the Clone Wars. Her skills were enough to earn her the recognition of Nash Dragen and Euphemia Bellamy, who saw the woman's potential as a pilot. It was then that she took on the alter ego Faris Val to serve the Black Empire, and slowly began climbing ranks with every successful mission. After the death of Grant Wortho, Rem took over the role of Wing Commander of the Black Navy, training new pilots, including Seifer Wolf, whom she playfully treated as a son, maintaining the fighter fleet, and piloting Grant's old ship, the prototype space superiority fighter, MFS Feint One. After attending a 'Peace Conference' on Alderaan, she was shot by bounty hunter, Kerrick and taken into police custody. A hearing later, she was formally arrested, then promptly rescued by the clones Amalfiel and Petrus. Rem is part of the occupational force on Alderaan, being far too nice to her prisoners, and leading the armies of clones there. After the naval battle over Merr Sonn and Alderaan, she was sent to scout the Republic's forces, but finding them more alert than expected, was shot down in her fighter. Injured in the crash, she continued to lead the forces on the ground, opting to remain with the clones, trapped within the factories. During the bold escape, a week later, Rem was, yet again, mortally wounded and spent nearly another week in a coma, to awaken a cripple. Rem left Alderaan one night to run errands and appears to have vanished off the face of the Galaxy... Rumors and Romances *Rem is believed to be a clone. *While friendly with a good deal of people, Rem hasn't been openly linked to anyone romantically. She is, however, rather close to the new leader of the Black Imperium, Euphemia Bellamy. Character Logs *'Bozlo Asks Questions' (01/22/08) - Bozlo peaks in on a wounded Briseis, and a wounded Rem complains. *'Action Hero in the Cantina' (02/11/08) - A pleasant evening of drinks turns to violence when Quintus attacks Bozlo, and Celis Dissek saves the day! *'A Hutt Paroled' (02/14/08) - Cerebra the Hutt is released, Rem puts on a hat and visits. *'Gladiatorial Games' (03/09/08) - Rooga the Hutt holds a gladiatorial game. There is lots of fighting and blood, and Rem, as Faris, attempts to get Kerrick killed. It doesn't go as planned. *'The Hearing of Rem Dolor' (3/19/08) - Captured on Alderaan, thanks to meddlesome Bounty Hunter Kerrick, Rem sleeps through most of her hearing. *'Rescue on Alderaan' (3/19/08) - With sniping, explosives, and a lot of running, clone brothers Amalfiel and Petrus bust Rem out of the hospital shortly after she's formally arrested. *'Rescue on Alderaan, part deux' (3/20/08) - More explosions, blaster fire, sexy clones, and Rem getting mortally wounded! All while a space battle rages in Alderaan's orbit. *'Amidst the Paxo Plains' (3/22/08) - Haquien Maut does some sightseeing on Paxo, and reunites with a friend thought to be dead. *'Tea For Three' (3/23/08) - Rem enjoys a quiet spot of caf with Haquien Maut and his sister, with a brief visit from Celis Dissek in disguise. *'The Price of Pride' (3/28/08) - A pleasant cantina evening with some fellow Black Empire officers goes sour. Rem learns about Hutt reproduction. *'A Funeral to Forget' (3/29/08) - When the Hutts control Ord Mantell, not even famed action hero Celis Dissek can have a funeral without antics, drama, and orphans. *'The Queen's Flight' (4/07/08) - Sweet revenge. Alderaan conquered, its Queen in Black custody, until she flees. And the resulting chase involves clones, AT-BTs, and dramatic injuries. *'Showdown on Sullust' (4/14/08) - Rem arrives on Sullust too late to save the Black Imperium's Lord Marshal. Then, she's arrested for tampering with a crime scene and parking in a preserve. *'Trial on Sullust' (4/14/08) - During the trial, Rem is acquitted of her charges.. but.. is she a clone? *'Do Clones Love?' (4/21/08) - Trapped in Merr Sonn's droid factory with Republic forces right outside, Rem and Kaine debate the nature of clones from their respective sides. *'Visiting Hours Awry' (5/06/08) - A good deed goes punished, a prelude. *'Escape Artist' (5/08/08) - How to fail at escapes, an etude. *'Ashes to Ashes' (6/02/08) - We all fall down, a requiem. Fin. Intermission begins. Category:Archived Characters